Just a Bit of Randomness
by 8XlilangelX8
Summary: A few random OOC stories with the Gundam Seed characters. Rated for words.
1. WTH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Only the OCs and the story.

Warning: OOCness!

Just a Bit of Randomness

WTH!

Athrun Zala woke up a nice sunny morning and noticed that his bed was wet. He gasped and quickly changed the bed sheets and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to find the toothpaste. "Hm. Where could it be? I thought I left it here somewhere yeste- Whoa!" he said as he slipped on a slippery tube. When he finished slipping, guess where his head landed… The toilet. He pulled himself back up and panted for breath. As he was brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror and noticed that his hair had split ends, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

_(Five Minutes Later)_

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He finally stopped his high pitch girly scream. But as he was screaming, high pitched version, he seemed to have swallowed some toothpaste. (Yuck.) He quickly took a shower and went downstairs to eat some breakfast, some toast and milk. He quickly ate and drank and ran out the door to get to the Zaft ships. Now, back at his house, if you look closely at the carton of milk Athrun was just drinking, you'll see that the milk has already expired two days ago. As Athrun Zala opened the door, a bucket of water felled on his head. "What the heck! Who put that there?"

The author, 8XlilangelX8, appeared. She pointed and laughed, then disappeared again.

"What the heck?" Athrun repeated. He ran back inside and changed, then ran to the Zaft ships.

End of Chapter

Okay, the chapters in this story are short, because they're just random stuff. Please review!

Athrun (screams in his high pitched girly scream): Look what you did to me!

(sticks out tongue)

Athrun: YOU! DIE!

Well, please review.

Athrun: Yo-

Yes, I do say that.

Athrun: How-

Because, I'm the author and Hikari tells me that too. Please review!


	2. The Little Bunny and the Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

Warning: OOCness!

Just a Bit of Randomness

The Little Bunny and the Dog

Time for the next chapter of Just a Bit of Randomness! This chapter features Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. Kira as the little bunny and Lacus as the dog. Enjoy!

The doorbell of Kira Yamato's house rang. He opened a small crack and peeked outside to see who it was. When he saw Lacus Clyne, he forced the door open. 8XlilangelX8 appeared, "How many times do I have to tell you! You aren't suppose to open the door so hard!" and so, she went to fix the door for the 27th time.

Lacus just sweat dropped. "Well, come on in!" Lacus walked into the house and sat on one of Kira's sofas.

"Guess what, Kira!" Lacus said excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to change my way of singing!"

"WHAT!"

"Yup. I'm going to sing rock songs now! You know, the rockish, punk, and those things!"

"But Lacus, you sing so well your usual way!"

"Pshaw, shut up cry baby. I like these songs now."

"Who are you calling cry baby!" Kira defended. Then he started to sob. "How could you Lacus! How? How! HOW!"

_(Ten Minutes Later)  
_

Kira finally stopped asking Lacus how. Lacus went to the bathroom and Kira was sitting there, sobbing. When Lacus came out, she was wearing…PANTS! This isn't much of a big deal, but c'mon, have you seen Lacus wearing pants often? "I decided to change my way of clothes too, you see." She put on a hat with camouflaged colors, and turned the flap to the back of her head.

Kira's face when he saw her in pants and a hat: O.O

"Well, I'm leaving to make up some rock songs. See ya, dude." Lacus left out the door.

8XlilangelX8 was still fixing the door, and this is her face when she saw Lacus in pants and a hat: O.O

End of Chapter

Okay, I warned you. (points to the warning) Just a Bit of Randomness is VERY OOC.

Lacus: Yo dudette, wassup?

Nothing…

Kira: HOW COULD YOU LACUS!

(sweat drop) How's your song going, Lacus?

Lacus: It's going well, yo!

That's nice to hear…

Kira: HOW!

Uh….yeah….

Lacus: Stop screaming, Kira.

Kira: HOW!

(plugs ears) Well, please review! Oh yes, you can also give suggestions on whoever(s) to tort- I mean, write a chapter in Just a Bit of Randomness next. 


	3. Some People Have Deep Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Warning: OOCness!

Just a Bit of Randomness

Some People Have Deep Secrets

Everyday, we see Cagalli, not very girly, and kind of tomboyish. Well, what happens when she has free time and is not around everyone else?

It was a morning just like any other. Cagalli woke up and went straight into the bathroom to wash up. Then went downstairs to eat breakfast. She went outside and started skipping. Wait, what? Skipping…Okay yes, skipping. SKIPPING? WAIT A MINUTE! THERE MUST BE A HUGE MISTAKE HERE! Wait, nope…No mistakes. She went SKIPPING.

After skipping, she went back home. I guess SKIPPING is now her daily exercise. She say on her bed carefully and watched a show on television. She looked at her nails. Nothing happened, she looked back at the television. Her eyes widened quick and stared at her nails again. "OH MY GOSH! MY NAIL! IT'S CHIPPED! NO NO NO NO NO!"

After five hours of crying because of My-Nail-Is-Chipped, she went into the bathroom and sat on a chair in front of the mirror. First, she painted her finger nails. Then, she painted her toenails. Next, she put on some eye shadow, and then some lip gloss.

She went outside and changed into a dress. A DRESS. She went outside wearing a DRESS and started walking. She passed Kira while wearing a DRESS.

_Is that… _Kira thought. _Nah…_

Kira walked passed her like it wasn't Cagalli. Cagalli was relieved If Kira had noticed it WAS her, then her secret would be out! That CAN'T happen!

She went back home. Someone rang the doorbell and yelled, "Cagalli! Are you here? Guess what? I saw someone that looks just like you, except very girly, outside!"

Oh no. Her secret, no way. "WAIT A MINUTE PLEASE!" Cagalli yelled as she washed everything off her face and wore her usual clothes. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

End of Chapter

Who knows? It might be true… Send in ideas if you wish. Please review!


End file.
